La luz de una estrellase ilumina
by Sailor Seiya
Summary: Ella lo deja ir sin saber de sus sentimientos, a travez de una pelea con sus amigas se de cuenta que ah estado enamorada de el desde que lo conocio,pero su amor esta prohibido, y debe luchar por el...mientras que una nueva batalla se avecina


**Capitulo 1 : mis sentimientos... y un extraño sueño**

El cielo se tornaba de color rojo, pronto se haría de noche y un manto de estrella cubriría el cielo, una joven de 18 años lo observaba con detención caminando por las calles de Japon con una gata negra en brazos, de repente se detuvo al ver la primera estrella que en la naciente noche aparecía...

¿Lo extrañas mucho verdad? –pregunto la pequeña gata observando con detención a su dueña

mas de lo que quisiera Luna- respondió ella volviendo a su caminata y con un notable tono de tristeza en su rostro

¿Entonces porque dejaste que se vaya? –pregunto Luna

"_Sabes que no es correcto"_-respondió en tono de burla-... eso es lo que todos me dijeron –volviendo a hablar con ese dejo de tristeza en su voz- como odio eso!

Flash back

Serena se encontraba con sus amigas en casa de Rei ,tambien estaban Haruka y Michiru, ya que estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de Mina... sentadas en una mesa todas platicaban a gusto pero Serena estaba fuera de todo eso... con la mente quien sabe en donde...

¿Serena que te pasa? –pregunto Mina extrañada de la actitud de su amiga

eh...nada solo que... –respondió pensativa- nada olvídenlo

a mi no me mientes, tienes la cabezota pensando en algo...o en alguien –dijo esta vez Mina con algo de picardía en su voz-

Bueno... en realidad, estaba pensando en... –respondió no muy segura de decirlo- en... Seiya –al oír esto todos se quedaron atónitos¿desde cuando ella pensaba en Seiya? Solo por un instante hasta que Haruka fue quien rompió el silencio levantándose de golpe muy enfadada y observando con rencor a Serena-

Cómo te atreves a decir eso!...mas te vale no rebelarte y renunciar a ser la reina de neo Tokio de Cristal! –respondió exaltada-

Yo nunca dije nada de eso...¿por qué –contesto Serena mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos y Rei la interrumpía...-

Serena, creo que todas estamos de acuerdo que eso no es correcto... -interrumpió Rei en tono de afirmación mientras las demás solo la seguían con un gesto afirmativo... - deberías de pensar en la pequeña dama y en...

BASTA! –interrumpió serena mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida- y ustedes deberían pensar en mi...

Lo siento serena, pero pensamos mucho en ti y en nuestro futuro no podemos aceptar que dejes tu cargo! –respondió Haruka desde su lugar-

Pero. es lo que siento y no puedo cambiarlo –grito serena enfadada mientras de un azote en la puerta salía de la casa de Mina con dirección a su hogar seguida por su fiel compañera Luna-

Flash back

Aun asi lo que dijeron es cierto... pero dime ¿enserió lo amas? –le cuestiono la gata aun observándola

Si... aunque ya pasaron dos años –le respondió volviendo la vista nuevamente al cielo que ya se encontraba surcado de estrellas... – me gustaria saber que fue de el... pero no renunciare a mi cargo como Reina del Tokio de Cristal... no puedo... es imposible –volvió a responder con ese dejo de tristeza que los recuerdos de esa reciente pelea le trajeron a la mente y comenzo a caminar nuevamente-

Aun asi, fueron muy crueles contigo al tratarte de esa forma- afirmo Luna mientras se acurrucaba mas en los brazos de su dueña-

Si...-dijo Serena mientras daba un largo suspiro- creí que eran mis amigas...

No te preocupes, todo se arreglara –dijo Luna tratando de reanimar a Serena...pero fue imposible, en pocos minutos de larga caminata llegaron a su casa, mama Ikuko las esperaba afuera de la misma algo preocupada...-

¿paso algo Serena? Llame a casa de Minako y dijo que te fuiste de improvisto...- pregunto con tono de preocupación la madre de Serena-

eso no es verdad...bueno si me fui pero por algo que ocurrio...pero no importa ya...- respondió Serena con la mirada baja-

bueno entremos ya...hace frió –respondió mama Ikuko mas tranquila de ver a su hija aun asi de triste y no se limito a preguntar nada ya que se imaginaba que la respuesta seria igual que no preguntar...Serena solo asintió con la cabeza y entro seguida de su madre y con Luna aun e brazos sin si quiera mirar a su hermano que paso junto a ella en ese momento subió a su cuarto cerro la puerta con llave y dejo a la gata sobre la cama...aun cabizbaja se dirigio al bacón donde se quedo observando el cielo con los brazos apoyados en el barandal ...-

(necesito saber que hacer...todo es muy confuso...¿por qué no me di cuenta antes?)

Una solitaria lagrima rodó por su mejilla para morir en sus labios, una lagrima representante de un gran dolor del cual ni ella se esperaba, tan de repente, sin avisar, ese dolor llego acompañado de otro sentimiento... amor... simple pero complejo amor distante y prohibido... ¿prohibido?...¿por qué? Si ella era dueña de hacer con su vida lo que quisiera... aunque parecería que no es asi... ¿cómo es que los demás llegaron a controlar su vida? ...¿por qué debía atarse a ese destino que no queria?... bueno que mas daba ya, se adentro en su cuarto y escucho a su madre llamarla a cenar pero ella le respondió que no queria, se puso su pijama, se soltó el cabello y se acostó a dormir aunque o tenga sueño...queria olvidar todo l ocurrido ese dia y solo lo haría durmiendo...-

Cuando pudo conciliar el sueño ni siquiera en ellos parecia estar tranquila...comenzo a soñar un extraño sueno que ni ella comprendía:

_estaba en el parque con Darien como de costumbre por la tarde y ella agarrada de su brazo, iban platicando cuando de pronto...Darien ya no estaba...una extraña neblina comenzo a inundar el lugar y el sol caía en el horizonte provocando que no se viera absolutamente nada...en ese momento escucho esa voz ...la recordaba bien...del joven que la habia cautivado...Seiya a lo lejos la habia llamado "bombon" y su figura se deslumbraba con el sol que moría a sus espaldas hasta que ya no lo vio mas... comenzo a tratar de buscar un lugar donde ir pero todo lo que veia a su alrededor era niebla y mas niebla...luego, oscuridad...total, inconsciente y pura...no veia nada, varios minutos pasaron y de pronto ...una luz alumbrando a Sailor Saturn... se miro a si misma y ahora vestia el traje de Sailor Moon ¿cuándo se habia transformado?...volvió la vista a ella... quien comenzo a hablarle "debes elegir un camino ,si eliges el de tu destino, todo ocurrirá como esta dictado, como esta escrito desde antes que nacieras ,pero si eliges el otro, el de Seiya, grandes obstáculos podrias encontrar en ese camino, aunque a veces lo incorrecto, pueda resultar a largo plazo o e incluso a corto, el correcto...pero de todas maneras, no importa que camino elijas Ella volverá..."Saturno termino de decir esto y esa luz que la alumbraba se apago y ella desapareció...tambien la oscuridad que se situaba en el lugar y Sailor Moon estaba devuelta en el parque, la noche cubría el cielo las estrellas formaban un manto y la luna reluciente y redonda alumbraba en lo alto como cada noche y la neblina habia desaparecido, miro a ambos lados y en cada extremo alguien la esperaba, Darien a su izquierda y Seiya a su derecha¿debía tomar una decisión en ese momento? Pero estaba muy confundida aun, no sabia lo que queria, no sabia que elegir y luego...despertó..._

-Se incorporo en la cama con la frente perlada de sudor y miro hacia todos lados confundida dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en su cuarto mas algo andaba mal...¿cómo era posible si ella no...-

-¿Sailor Moon? ...¿cuándo te transformaste? –dijo Luna terminando de abrir sus ojos y yendo junto a su dueña quien se observaba atónita...-

-nose... desperté asi...pero ahora que lo recuerdo tuve un extraño sueño...- respondió la guerrero luna tratando de entender todo lo que pasaba...-

-¿qué clase de sueño? –cuestiono la gata a su lado igual de confundida...-

yo...estaba en el parque con Darien y luego...desapareció, habia niebla y no se veia nada, luego lo vi...Seiya y tambien desapareció, todo se volvió oscuro y apareció...Saturno y me dijo que debía escoger un camino, pero no importa cual escoja ella volverá... luego desapareció y...desperté...- dijo recordando todo su extraño e insierto sueño y las ultimas palabras de saturno rondando en su cabeza _"Ella volverá"_ –

¿a quien se refería con ella? –pregunto Luna- es extraño que Saturno haga esas apariciones a través de sueños, normalmente se muestra ante nosotros...pero...

nose que puede estar pasando pero yo...- dijo al tiempo que volvía a transformarse en Serena y se sentaba en la cama – tengo que averiguarlo

en estos casos deberían estar todas las Sailors unidas –dijo Luna subiendo al regazo de su dueña-

si lo se- al tiempo que acariciaba el pelaje de la gata y la apartaba a un lado para poder volver a acostarse y dormir, se arropo con las cobijas y antes de dormir procuro decirle a luna:- mañana me disculpare con ellas

ellas son las que deberían disculparse, pero no creo que lo hagan, asi que mañana arreglaremos las cosas –respondió Luna acurrucándose a un costado de la cama...-

continuara...

bueno espero que les haya gustado mi fic... y déjenme reviews para saber si quieren continuación otra cosa: me gustaria que alguien me explicara como subir el sig. Cap ya que a duras penas aprendí a subir el primero, y tambien como poner descripción en mi Pág. principal, aunque lo que mas me urge es saber subir los siguientes caps

espero les guste

Sailor Seiya


End file.
